Dejar caer la máscara
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: Azula siempre ha sido una niña que lo ha tenido todo lo quiere cuando lo quiere y tú no eres la excepción a la regla. Esta historia participa en el topic "Fábrica de la Nación del Fuego (Pedidos de historias) del Foro "Las Cuatro Naciones". Para: Baila la momia.


**Dejar caer la máscara **

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_ **

* * *

**Propiedad:** Avatar la Leyenda de Aang es propiedad de sus creadores Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko y los derechos audiovisuales de Nickelodeon.

_Esta historia participa del topic "Fábrica de la Nación del Fuego (Pedidos de historias)" del Foro "Las Cuatro Naciones"._

**Pareja amorosa:** Ty Lee & Azula.

**Rating:** M.

**Género:** Romance.

**Para:** Baila la momia.

* * *

Ella se remueve en su asiento incómoda mientras sus ojos contemplan desorbitados la escena que se desarrolla sobre el escenario entre los dos protagonistas de la obra. De vez en cuando suelta un suspiro de aburrimiento y suelta algún comentario sarcástico, acerca del dramatismo que año tras año le agregan a _Amor entre dragones_. Mai se encuentra refugiada en los brazos de Zuko y ambos observan también con indiferencia la obra, aunque parecen ajenos a la realidad que los envuelve.

A ti siempre te han gustado las obras que tratan sobre el romanticismo e incluso fue por tu causa que en el circo comenzaron a implementarse actos cuyos protagonistas eran amantes trágicos o enamorados platónicos. Desde que tienes memoria te han gustado las historias de maestros fuegos gallardos que rescatan princesas encerradas en torres y luego las llevan a cabalgar por las nubes a lomos de sus dragones.

«Pero a Azula no le gustan ese tipo de historias —piensas cuando ella frunce los labios en una mueca que se debate entre el aburrimiento y la impaciencia—. A ella le gustan las historias sobre la Nación del Fuego, donde el poderoso Sozin montaba en su dragón y surcaba los cielos con lenguas llameantes. Le gusta escuchar de cuando el cometa llegó y cuando su padre fue nombrado el nuevo Señor del Fuego.»

La escena donde los actores protagonistas se besan a través de sus máscaras coloridas está a punto de llegar cuando Azula se pone de pie y dice:

—Iré a caminar por la playa. Ya tengo los pies adormecidos del aburrimiento y no soporto más el falso acento de la chica que hace el papel protagónico.

—Pero si está a punto de terminar —dice Zuko.

—No me interesa Zuzu —responde ella suavemente y luego observa en tu dirección—. Acompañame, Ty Lee.

Su voz resuena vibrante dentro de tus oídos y a pesar de que te observa con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, tú te sientes obligada a ponerte de pie y acompañarla. Asientes con un leve movimiento de cabeza y juntas se encaminan por los pasillos de la vieja casa de la Isla Ember que sirve de teatro.

«Estaban por llegar a la mejor parte —esa idea inunda tus pensamientos pero tú no eres capaz de decirla en voz alta—, donde se besan y él la toma entre sus brazos.»

—Nuestros padres nos traían a Zuko y a mí todos los años a ver está obra. A nuestra madre le gustaba por una razón en particular pero nunca pude descubrir cuál era —comenta con un encogimiento de hombros—. Tampoco me interesaba realmente saberla. Año tras año debíamos soportar el exagerado dramatismo y la pésima escenografía de la compañía de actores. Este año han mejorado en cuanto al vestuario pero siguen siendo nefastos en cuanto al guión.

—No sabía que te fijaras en esos detalles —contestas cuando están tan cerca de la playa que puedes sentir la arena húmeda acariciando las puntas de tus pies y el ruido de las olas choca contra tus oídos.

Los ojos de Azula te observan por un instante como queriendo descifrar lo que pasa por tu mente y es cuando tú eres conciente de que sus ojos no son dorados como siempre has pensado. Son más bien de un color topacio como el de las yemas cuando el sol las ilumina en una mañana de verano. Sus ojos están bordeados por espesas pestañas negras como el carbón y a ti te encanta rozarlas con las yemas de tus dedos.

—Hay tantas cosas que no sabes de mí, Ty Lee.

Tu nombre vuelve a escapar de sus labios y es como si una corriente eléctrica te lamiera el cuerpo desde la cabeza hasta los pies. No entiendes ese poder de dominación que tiene Azula, solamente utilizando sus palabras es capaz de ponerte en un estado donde ni siquiera eres dueña de tus sensaciones. A ella le gusta causar ese efecto en ti.

—No me has dicho que sucedió con tu madre.

—Tampoco lo haré —responde y se sienta en la arena con las piernas cruzadas, palmea el lugar que hay junto a ella para que te sientes a su lado.

—Tú lo sabes todo acerca de mí —afirmas tratando de esbozar una sonrisa—. ¿Por qué no puedo saber qué sucedió con tu madre? Zuko tampoco habla acerca de ella y debo confesar que siento curiosidad por saber su historia.

El carbón de sus pupilas se funde con el topacio de los iris, creando una tormenta de emociones que te es imposible descifrar. Tú tratas de retroceder instintivamente, la arena a través de tus ropas en lugares que resulta incomodo y Azula coloca una de sus manos sobre la tuya para impedirte el movimiento.

—La historia de mi madre no es una leyenda de campamento para contar entorno a una fogata, ni para saciar las curiosidades ajenas.

El tono de su voz suena peligroso pero eso no significa que ella te esté gritando. Su mano se cierra entorno a tu muñeca con más fuerza y por un momento te lastima. Su mirada te penetra profundamente y sientes que por un instante te falta la respiración.

—Lo siento, Azula —susurras con la garganta seca—. No quería incomodarte.

—Eres muy fácil de impresionar —dice ella con una sonrisa de lado y de repente se aleja de ti, su lejanía te resulta incomoda—. ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Mi madre siempre prefirió a Zuko.

— ¿Ustedes no tenían relación?

—Relativamente poca. Ella me consideraba un monstruo y eso hizo que me convirtiera en uno verdadero. Yo tenía más habilidades que cualquier otra niña de mi edad e incluso más que Zuko pero Ursa solamente veía sus triunfos y convertía los míos en un fracaso. Una noche fui testigo de una discusión entre ella y mi padre, se refirió a mí como un monstruo y mi padre le golpeó tan duro el rostro que nunca volvió a llamarme así enfrente de él.

— ¡Qué horrible!

—No lo lamenté en absoluto.

Tú te tumbas en la arena y observas las estrellas que poco a poco comienzan a aparecer en el cielo. Son pequeños puntos plateados que parecen contemplarte desde la lejanía.

—Tampoco tuve buena relación con mi madre, si te sirve de consuelo —dices en un murmullo que se confunde con el sonido de las olas—. Cuando tienes siete hermanas, la atención que queda para ti no es significa nada.

—Unas noches antes que Zuko fuera desterrado, mi madre entró en mi habitación y besó mi frente pensando que estaba dormida. Cuando amaneció y Zuko preguntó dónde estaba mamá, nuestro padre nos dijo que había sido desterrada por cometer una traición. Nunca supimos cuál fue —ella se recuesta en la arena junto a ti e imperceptiblemente hace que su mano roce la tuya—. Hay veces que se aparece en mis sueños y la mayoría de esas veces, sueño que le hago sentir de la misma manera en que ella me hizo sentir cada vez que me llama monstruo y como aquella noche en que se marchó.

Tus dedos se acercan tímidamente a los suyos y los aprietas fuertemente. Quieres decirle tantas cosas pero no encuentras las palabras adecuadas. Sientes la necesidad de estar cerca de su cuerpo y de consolarla de todas las maneras posibles. Una idea atraviesa tu mente como un relámpago fugaz y te sonrojas de solamente pensar en ella.

—Olvida todo lo que dije —agrega ella después de unos segundos en silencio—. Haber visto por décima vez _Amor entre dragones_ me está afectando.

—Es por eso que detestas la obra, ¿no es así? —preguntas entre la oscuridad de la noche y el rumor del mar—. Te recuerda a tu madre, a las vacaciones en familia, a la época donde todo era perfecto.

— ¡Nunca nada fue perfecto! ¿No lo entiendes?

Cuando Azula estalla en gritos furibundos es que pones en práctica la idea que surge en tu mente. En un rápido movimiento te sientas a horcadas encima de su cuerpo, tus manos viajan rápidamente a través de la piel desnuda de su abdomen y luchan con la delicada tela que intenta cubrir la parte de su pecho.

—Sé que es complicado, solamente deja que te haga olvidar de todo.

Tu zona pélvica choca contra la suya en un lento vaivén e incluso a través de la poca ropa que separa sus cuerpos, puedes sentir el calor que ella emana. Tus dedos buscan recorrer aquellas zonas que nadie ha recorrido antes y te deleitas con el terciopelo que es su piel. Azula suelta un pequeño jadeo cuando tú consigues colar tus dedos por abajo de su ropa y comenzar a trazar círculos imaginarios alrededor de sus senos.

Una de sus manos comienza a acariciar una de tus piernas y tú pronto te encuentras soltando un jadeo que acompaña el suyo. Nunca has realizado algo tan pecaminoso como lo que estás haciendo y aunque el placer que sientes placer de solamente saber que ella lo está gozando, quieres ir mucho más allá de eso. Quieres traspasar las barreras de la ropa, del cuerpo, del alma. Ella acaricia lentamente tus muslos y tú te inclinas hacía adelante.

—Solo por un momento deja caer la máscara al suelo —dices mientras sujetas su rostro entre tus manos y acaricias sus mejillas que se encuentran sonrojadas—. Deja caer la máscara solamente por esta noche. Mañana vuelve a actuar sin sentimientos como si el resto del mundo no te importara.

Azula siempre ha sido una niña que lo ha tenido todo lo quiere cuando lo quiere y tú no eres la excepción a la regla.

Tú eres de ella.


End file.
